Hayannah
by LibStar123
Summary: Hayannah's mother died giving birth to her, and her father, Thranduil, Never forgave her for that. So she runs away to live on the road like a ranger. When the enemy wants to recruit her as an assassin, she agrees, hoping for a new start. But when her target is Frodo Baggins, she must decide which side her heart lies on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**HELLO EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE! This story is called 'Hayannah' (pronounced High-arn-na) I really hope you enjoy it! Pease review and tell me what you think!**

**Love...****Libstar123**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, really? you think I own the LOTR? Then you crae-crae**

* * *

"Congratulations, My Lord Thranduil, You have a daughter," Thranduil's wife's maid said, she looked exhausted.

"A girl," He repeated raising his eyebrows, and the maid nodded.

"Yes, my Lord, a girl."

Thranduil broke out into a smile.

"I bet she's beautiful!"

"She looks alt like your wife actually," the maid replied, her smile fading.

"Can I see her, Mira?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord, but there is-"

"What, what's wrong?"

"My Lord, I'm so sorry."

"Mira, tell me, what is wrong," He asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your wife, Anariel, has passed on."

Thranduil stepped past the maid, Mira, and opened the door behind her. His smile fell as he saw his wife, Anariel, lying in a bed, her face, as white as snow, being covered by white silk.

"My Lord, we are so very sorry," Someone said, but he did not hear them, he just walked over to Anariel, whose cold hand was hanging out of the sheets. He took it and fell to the ground, fighting off the tears that wanted to fall.

"My Lord?" Mira asked, this time it was her turn to place her hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to face her.

"Her last word was 'Hayannah'; I think that's what she was going to call her." Mira stepped aside and another maid brought a small bundle to Thranduil.

He held the delicate bundle in his arms as the baby inside made a gurgling sound. She stared up at Thranduil with big, blue eyes and smiled.

Thranduil didn't smile back.

"Leave me," He said, holding out Hayannah, "I need to be alone."

The maids took Hayannah from his arms and left the room. Thranduil looked back to his wife; a lock of her fiery red hair was hanging out of the sheets. "I'm sorry my love, I've failed you."

* * *

_Many Years Later_

**(Many year later, I don't know how old she would be, but imagine her as a 3 year old girl :D)**

Hayannah sat in the soft grass reaching up to grab passing butterflies, her untameable, fiery red hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her wide blue eyes shone in the morning light.

"Legless! Where'd you go to," She called out to her brother.

"I'm over here Hayannah, by the river," He called back. She looked to the river and saw Legolas with his blonde hair, waving to her.

"It's too far! COME. BACK. NOW!" She screamed, tears swelling up in her eyes. She saw him running towards her.

"I'm sorry, ok? I won't leave you, ever," the young elf whispered to his sister, picking her up,

"I got you something see?" Legolas held out a blue flower.

"Ooo Pretty," Hayannah smiled and Legolas laughed as he placed it behind her ear.

"See, I never really left, I was just getting you a present!"

She folded her arms with a 'Hmph!'

"Come on grumpy, let's get you home start crying on me."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that please review! It would mean the world to me**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know the last chapter was quite short, but I was just getting the story started, here is a longer one! Please please please please review guys, I need to know what you are thinking about my story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my charaters the rest belongs to the genius J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

Hayannah looked around the library to make sure she was alone before putting her bare feet on the table in front of her. She opened the leather bound book she was reading and continued. The soft, summer breeze ran through her hair and licked the back of her neck. Hayannah sighed with relief, It was one of the hottest summers on record and the Library was one of the only places in the wood elf kingdom with a window.

"Knew I'd find you in here, sister," A voice said from the door way, without putting her book down, Hayannah answered.

"I'm not interested in practising sword fighting, Legolas, go away." Legolas plunked down onto the lounge beside her.

"What a naughty girl you are, if father could see how unlady like you are behaving…." He sniggered.

Hayannah slammed her book shut and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean..," He took a breath, "I'm sorry Hayannah."

"No, its fine,' She said standing and returning her book to its home, "You're right anyway."

Legolas cleared his throat.

"Actually I was just wondering whether you wanted to come riding with me," Hayannah cast him a look which he read easily as 'no'.

"Come on, I'll be fun."

'I'll think about it."

"HAYANNAH LOOK OUT A BALROG IS COMING!" He yelled playfully, "I'll save you my sister!" Hayannah squealed as Legolas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Legolas PUT ME DOWN right this instant!" She yelled, trying her best to punch her brother's back.

"No my princess, I must save you!" Legolas ran out of the room and as he jogged down the hall, he tripped and fell, and they both fell to the ground with Legolas almost landing on his sister.

"LEGOLAS! Ow!" She cried, laughing so hard, her stomach hurt. He got off her and sat up.

"Sorry your majesty," He said, taking a mock bow and Hayannah punched him in the ribs.

"That's for kidnapping me, brother."

She tried to stand up but Legolas grabbed her ankle, causing her to trip over again.

"Come on Legolas, fun is over, this is my good dress-,"

"Hayannah, what do you think you are doing."

Hayannah looked up to the stern face of her father, Thranduil.

"Ada, it wasn't her, it was me, I picked her-,"

"Silence! Follow me Hayannah please," He said turning and walking away.

"Hayannah, I'm so sorry," Legolas said, helping her up.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," She replied, half running after Thranduil.

He led her to the throne room and she stood still as he paced around her.

"This behaviour is unacceptable Hayannah, how do you think you will get a husband when you act like a child?"

Hayannah kept her eyes down.

"I cannot believe it, I could have kept your mother and not have you or I could have lost her and had you, and I got you! This is pathetic," he said to no one in particular.

"Ada, I am still too young to marry, aren't I?" She asked quietly. Thranduil stopped pacing.

"You will marry when I tell you too," He said, moving closer to her, "which will be very soon my daughter, the sooner you can leave, the better it is for everyone else, you are a disgrace to this family, to this throne and to our kind. I have no idea who in their right mind would marry you but it certainly won't be for who you are. You do not belong here, nor will you ever anywhere else."

Hayannah felt like a knife had gone through her heart, the same way she felt every time her father talked to her. Thranduil blamed Hayannah for the death of his wife and he had made it his duty to make her life miserable.

"I do not want to see you at dinner tonight."

"Yes my Lord."

"Leave now."

Just before she left, Hayannah turned around.

"I know you blame me for her death," She yelled, "But there was nothing I could have done to stop that ada. If anything, it's your fault for making me! Yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You do this all the time, find someone else to blame because you are too much of a COWARD TO OWN UP!"

Thranduil walked over to her and Hayannah thought he was going to say something else, but he didn't, instead he slapped her across the face, leaving a mark, when she turned back; he hit her again and again. He didn't even stop when she was on the ground, curled into a ball. When she did that, he used his staff to smack her head over and over again.

After a few minutes, he left.

Hayannah lifted herself off the ground and ran to her room throwing herself onto the floor.

"Why me?" She whispered through her tears and sobs.

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

_Why me?_

When midnight came, Hayannah finally stood up to see the damage that had been done. Bruises had already started forming on her arms and face, a dark purple colour that looked like shadows in the dark of the night. Dried blood ran from her nose and forehead, her ribs also were in a lot of pain.

"This is not where I belong," She whispered to herself.

_You do not belong here_; there hadn't even been any pain in her father's eyes as he said that.

Legolas was the only one who ever cared for her, but he had many suitors and would most certainly get married off soon.

Hayannah looked to over to her bedside table, where the blue flower that he had given her many years ago sat. Somehow, it had never died.

_You do not belong here_

Hayannah grabbed a pair of silver scissors off her shelf.

In big chunks, she cut her hair off until all that was left was a short amount that hung over her eyes and ears. She then changed into her hunting outfit, grabbed her bow and daggers from under her bed and packed some lembas bread that she had stashed into a bag along with a water container.

Raising her forest green hood, Hayannah silently made her way down to the stables; usually the guard was going to go find his replacement at this time of night, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Her white stallion, Emile, was where he usually was.

"Hello, Emile, we need to go okay," She whispered to him, stroking his nose.

Hayannah was halfway finished putting his reins in when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned around quickly and saw Legolas leaning against the wall.

"Hayannah, don't go, please."

"What choice do I have Legolas, I know you saw what he did."

"I should have stopped him-," He started but Hayannah shook her head.

"He would never speak to you again, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

"You can still stay…"

"No, I can't, Goodbye My brother," Hayannah wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, just promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"Promise."

Hayannah released him and mounted Emile.

"Oh, you might want to finish putting the reins on," Legolas laughed, as he tightened the straps, "Always the one to finish jobs undone."

"Thank you for everything," Hayannah whispered and Legolas nodded.

"Emile, go!"

Hayannah took off into the forest, glancing back only to see Legolas was not alone. Standing in the shadows watching, was Thranduil.

* * *

**PLease review so I can know what you lovely people think of my story!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know this probabky isn't the best story you have read but please tell me why in the reviews so I can change It to be better!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine!**

* * *

Hayannah rode for the entire night and most of the next day before she finally came out of the woods. The first thing she did was fill up her water canteen, as well as taking a few bites of the lembas bread.

She had never left the woodland realm before, so Hayannah was sure no one would recognise her for who she really was. Even if they did, she already looked so much more different then what she had two days ago.

Thranduil, her father, had wanted Hayannah to leave, ever since she was born, and now, he finally got what he wanted. In a way, she was letting him win by running, every ounce of pride that was in her, washed away when Thranduil hit her. A shudder ran through her spin, as she remembered the mercilessness in his eyes.

Hayannah sat down in the soft grass on the edge of the woods and placed her head in her hands. Her life would never be the same again, she certainly would never be able to go back home.

_Home_

"Where is home for me," She whispered to herself and Emile pricked up his ears.

"Emile? What it is?" She asked, standing slowly and looking around as Emile started looking restless. "Is someone out there," she asked him, patting his neck. "Come on boy, let's get out of here."

Hayannah mounted him and with one more look around, took off towards the mountains at full speed.

As night fell over middle earth, distant figures in the distance starting following Hayannah, like shadows, watching her every move, when she stopped for a break, so did they, when she sped up, so did they.

* * *

Hayannah examined the great towers of Minas Tirith. Never had she ever gazed upon anything so magnificent.

"I can't believe what I was missing out on, why I didn't leave sooner? I don't know" She found herself saying.

As she rode to the large gates, two guards stood by, dressed in sliver armour.

"Halt, my lady, what business do you have in Minas Tirith," The first one asked, holding out his hand.

"Hello, my name is H-," Hayannah stopped, remembering she could not tell them her real name.

"I notice that you are of elvish kind, why Is your hair so short?"

"Wait, she hasn't said her name yet."

"Hanathel," she said, "Yes, that is my name, Hanathel, I am just a traveller seeking sights worth seeing," Hayannah lied adding a smile, the first guard didn't look convinced, but the second one just laughed.

"See Ganar, nothing to worry about," He said to the other guard, then called out for the gates to be opened.

Hayannah smiled and played along as the gates opened in front of her. She rode through and took a right turn which led her to the stables where she dismounted Emile and left him in the care of a stable boy.

After walking up a few steps, she came to the first level; many people were walking about, talking or shopping. A young girl, with beautiful, long chestnut brown hair and wide hazel eyes walked up in front of her.

"Is it true what they say," She asked, clearly not afraid of the foreigner.

"What do they say," Hayannah replied, smiling and kneeling down in front of the little girl.

"That you are an elf, can you show me your ears for proof?"

Hayannah laughed and pushed back the lock of hair that covered her left ear. The young girl smiled brightly and then turned around.

"I told you Aaron, I don't always lie you know!" She yelled to a boy hiding behind some wooden crates. Hayannah laughed again.

"So what is your name little one?" She asked the girl.

"I'm Rydia, what about you?"

"Hanathel," Hayannah replied, remembering the name she had told the guards at the front gate.

"Hanathel," Rydia repeated to herself, "Pretty name."

"So is yours, my small companion," Hayannah laughed.

"Can I be your tour guide," Rydia giggled.

"Are you sure your parents will not mind?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, they're dead anyway."

Hayannah stopped.

"You're an orphan?"

"Yes, that boy that you saw before, Aaron, he's my twin; we've been living with a bunch of other kids and this lady for almost 4 years. I'm almost ten you know?" Rydia ranted on as they walked up some more stairs to the second level and through some markets.

Hayannah caught Rydia eyeing some bright red apples, her mouth slightly opened and she guessed that living in an orphanage didn't really give Rydia the luxury of having simple fruits.

"Would you like some?" She asked and Rydia's cheeks went red.

"I wouldn't ask you to spend your money on me, it's just, well, I haven't eaten an 'apil', for a very long time."

"I believe you mean 'apple'," Hayannah laughed, handing Rydia a few coins.

"You are the best ever!" She shouted, bouncing away.

As Hayannah waited for Rydia to return, slowly dodging passing people, she caught the eye of a man across the street. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were blue. She saw him lean down and place a few coins in the hand of an old woman. Hayannah could see nothing but kindness in his eyes as he did the same for another person. He was tall, and lean, his clothes were quite good and Hayannah guessed he was more than just a commoner.

"Hanathel? Can you hear me."

Hayannah snapped back to reality and saw Rydia biting into an apple with one hand, and with the other, she held a bag of a dozen more.

"Wow, apparently they were not expensive," She commented and Rydia smiled and held up the bag, offering one to Hayannah.

It took her a minute to find the tall man in the crowd but when she spotted him, he was already looking at her. Embarrassed, Hayannah took one of the apples and started to walk away, talking with Rydia who, fortunately, never ran out of things to talk about.

As night started to fall, Hayannah said goodbye to Rydia (Who made her promise that she would still be here in the morning) and found an inn to stay at.

She ordered some stew and sat down in front of the warm fire, listening in to the other people around her's conversations. Three men in the corner were talking about her.

"Why's her 'air so short?"

"Maybe she got it stuck on a branch then it just fell off."

"Nay mate, look at what she's wearing, she probably cut it, better for traveling in."

"She's quite the pretty one ain't she?"

"Mm, quite, yes."

Hayannah stood up and walked outside into the cold night air. She looked into the sky for the moon but couldn't find it, even the stars were hard to see. She reached for the familiar touch of her bow slung over her back but remembered that she had left all her weapons in her room to not attract attention.

The door of the inn swung open and the three men who were talking about her walked out, Hayannah turned her back on them, listening to the howling wind.

Today was probably the most fun she had ever had In her life, with no one watching over and no one telling her what to do. It was just Her and Rydia, having a great day talking and laughing freely. She took a deep breath through her nose and smelt smoke. As she turned to see where it was coming from, the wind was knocked out of her as someone kicked her in the stomach, she fell to her knees then felt strong arms grab her arms and drag her off the street and into an alley.

"What's a pretty elf like you doin' in these parts," one of the men from the inn asked, but Hayannah didn't answer, she just tried to escape, getting past one of her captors but as she took on the second, a punch was thrown at her face.

"Listen here elfling, you do what we say and don't make a sound and we won't kill you and your little friend."

Hayannah's thoughts went to Rydia who would probably be asleep by now, tucked into a warm bed with her brother.

"You will not touch her," She spat out, but the man just laughed.

"Then you won't make a sound."

Silence filled the air as he circled her.

"Hold her down on the ground for me, mates," "Hayannah was pushed to the ground then one of the men grabbed her arms and the other held her legs down and apart. "I am going to enjoy this very much."

It was then Hayannah realised what they were about to do to her. She struggled against them but the man who was now leaning over her pulled out a knife.

"Remember your friend elfling," and Hayannah stopped, thinking of Rydia's wide, hazel eyes.

The man got onto the ground and started to touch her chest and the other two sniggered. Hayannah closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore his touch.

Just as the man started to move his hands down a silhouette of someone appeared behind them, he unsheathed a sword and started walking forward.

"Good evening gentleman, May I ask why this poor girl is being held down on the floor?"

The man stood up and slammed his foot down onto Hayannah's stomach and she cried out in pain. The other two mean released her and she crawled towards the wall of a building, gasping for air, she tried to sit up.

"Just having a bit of fun my lord," The man replied, and then looking at Hayannah, he held his knife between two fingers, "She didn't mind."

Hayannah shook her head and for the first time, she saw her rescuer.

It was the Blue eyed man from the market.

"Well the fun is over now, you can go."

"Yes My Lord," They said in unison, the fear obvious in their voices.

Just as they started to run away, one of them smashed Hayannah's head against the wall, then everything went black.

* * *

**Please oh please review my fellow Tolkien fans! Please! I really hope you enjoyed this, and until next time...**

**Libstar123 out!**

**xx**


End file.
